


Birthday

by beautiful_salad_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Leave if you are looking for fluff, M/M, Mention of Death, THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS HERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_salad_kitten/pseuds/beautiful_salad_kitten
Summary: It's his birthday but it hurts
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 1





	Birthday

It's his birthday, but Dean could care less. It was a painful reminder of how much time he had lost with him. Cas, who confessed his love and then died. He wishes he had said something, anything, so Cas could know that he felt the same. But, he couldn't. Not now, not ever.


End file.
